Membrane covered structures are usually large metal structures covered by flexible material placed thereover. These membrane covered structures usually serve as a shelter for human activities or for storing quantities of crops, engines, other utilities, etc. The nature of the flexible material makes it more prone to wear and tear over time. Installing or repairing the membrane of a membrane covered building is cumbersome as it sometimes requires affecting the structure itself in order to install a new section of membrane or replacing a section of membrane.
The present invention addresses the above issue.